


Curiosity of A Human Being [11th Doctor x Reader]

by Thrivinghuman



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fandom, Yelling, bbc doctor who - Freeform, doctor who - Freeform, dream - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrivinghuman/pseuds/Thrivinghuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've made something unforgivable and the Doctor can't take your humanity anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity of A Human Being [11th Doctor x Reader]

The Doctor slammed the TARDIS door open, burning with fury. You followed shortly, ashamed and suddenly you found your shoes very interesting.

"How could I be so stupid?" He exclaimed and started to press the buttons and pull the levels on the control panel.

You looked up from the floor, still standing by the now closed door. The Doctor wouldn't even look at you, he was too focused on the screen by the controls.

"I'm sorry Doctor" You said with a small voice "I didn't mean for it to happen"

His body froze and his hands were tightly clutching the table side, his knuckles white from the strong grip. Suddenly he turned around and stalked up to you, raging eyes met your guilty expression and right now he scared you so much that you had to take a step backwards. You had never seen the Doctor like this before, so angry and furious and all of it was directed towards you.

"You didn't mean for it to happen? Well, it did and now that planet has been destroyed and all because of you!" He screamed the last word and you felt the scared tears burning in your eyes.

He left you standing there, pressed up against the wall as he quickly walked back to the controls. 

"I'm taking you home"

You couldn't turn your eyes faster to him if you tried, but his face was an emotional mask now, no anger showing through.

"No, no please! Doctor, I know that I made a big mistake, but -"

"Yes, you made a big -massive mistake and that's why I'm taking you home" He said like you were some disobedient little kid "You've done enough, I don't need you anymore"

"B-but I need you" You said through the falling tears "I shouldn't have left the TARDIS, I should have listened to you, I'm sorry!"

He closed his eyes and turned his back on you, not letting his face be visible to your desperate eyes.

"Yes, but you didn't listen to me and that's why I'm sending you home, I'm tired of having companions who doesn't listen to what I'm saying" He said and you flinched by his disgusting tone.

Glancing down at your hands, fiddling with your fingers and the painful lump in your throat was only getting bigger. A quiet sob escaped and the Doctor turned around, his gaze meeting yours.

"I don't have anyone left, Doctor...only you" You whispered.

"I don't care"

You looked up, shocked from his words and he only looked at you with a serious face. The tears didn't stop and another sob left your dry mouth. The room started to spin, your sweaty hands pressed themselves together into fists and you wanted to scream until there wasn't any air left in your lungs.

You hadn't noticed that the TARDIS had landed and the door was now open, showing your hometown. Shaking your head at the man in front of you, showing that you didn't want this to be true.

"Leave, now"

__________

Your bed was covered in cold sweat and you were breathing fast and hard when the Doctor bursted into the room, out of breath and on the edge of hysterical.

"What is it _____? Are you hurt? I heard you scream!" He was by your side in seconds and took your face between his hands "You're crying"

You sniffled and threw your arms around his neck, crying the rest of your tears on his shoulder. The Doctor didn't question you, just rubbed your back and whispered soothing words into your ear. 

"I'm sorry" You sobbed "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left the TARDIS when you told me to stay, I know I did wrong and I know that you're furious with me, but please don't leave me"

The Doctor leaned back to look at you, he placed his hands on either side of your face again and looked into your eyes with a serious expression. 

"_____, I will never leave you" He said and rubbed away your tears with his thumbs "Yes, you did wrong in leaving the TARDIS, but everything went alright and I could still save the planet"

You sobbed and clung your hands over his, taking them of your face to place them in your lap.

"I dreamed that you did, that you took me back to earth to leave me all on my own" You sniffled with a thick and raspy voice.

"I would never do that, I forgive you for what you did back there and I should've known the curiosity that comes with a human being" He said and pulled you into a hug.

You broke down again, but not from sadness this time, but relief. The Doctor hugged you tighter and you laid your head on his shoulder, glad that you could still travel with him to see the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked!   
> Please leave a comment, leave kudos and subscribe to know when I upload again.


End file.
